Clases de Manejo
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Cuando Maka se harta de la moto de Soul, entonces es cuando sucede lo inevitable. "¿Soul, me enseñarías a manejar?". ¡One-Shot! Dedicado a CuP, review #80 de SE:¡Horóscopo!. SoulxMaka.


**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece :)

_**Clases de Manejo**_

Maka volvió a suspirar mientras recargaba su frente en el volante en el proceso, jamás pensó que aquello iba a resultar tan… ¿tedioso?, Y pensar que Soul lo hacía ver tan fácil…

– ¿Qué pasa Maka? ¿Ya te vas a rendir? – La voz de su arma la sacó de su ensoñación, para ver su expresión burlona desde el asiento del copiloto.

Y se preguntarán, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Pues para saber la respuesta retrocedamos un par de días atrás…

Hacia un día fresco y soleado en Death City, el cumpleaños de la primogénita de los Albarn había sido hace poco y al ser los dieciocho años de la chica, Maka había decidido pedirle como regalo a su padre algo que estaba segura, le sacaría provecho.

– ¿Cómo que quieres un auto Maka? – Preguntó Spirit contrariado, al escuchar la petición de su única hija.

– ¡Por qué ya estoy cansada de la moto de Soul! Cada vez que llueve llegamos mojados ya sea a la casa o a las misiones, ¡y ya van cuatro resfriados que he tenido por culpa de eso! – Refunfuño, recordando con rabia la sonrisa burlona de su arma cada vez que la lluvia los alcanzaba. Pues a él realmente nunca le había importado mojarse, y como cruel destino, jamás se había resfriado a causa de esto.

– ¿Y quién te enseñara a manejar Makita? Yo lo haría… pero la verdad no creo que tenga mucho tiempo… – Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque realmente temiera un "Maka-chop" cortesía de su hija, en caso tal de que algo no saliera bien.

– Por eso no te preocupes papá… ya tengo a alguien en mente. Solo necesito que me digas que sí – Rogó la chica, y dado que para Spirit Albarn no había nada más tierno que la cara de su hija cuando le pide algo, al final termino cediendo, como todas las anteriores veces.

– De acuerdo, pero tienes que mostrarme tus progresos.

Luego de eso venia lo que para Maka era la parte más "fácil". Pedirle a Soul que le enseñara a manejar, dado que si el muy idiota puede manejar una moto, muy seguramente tiene que saber manejar un auto, ¿no? Es lógica pura.

– No, no y no me harás cambiar de parecer – Fue la rápida respuesta del albino al escuchar la descabellada petición de su técnica, ¿ella conduciendo? El día que él quisiera suicidarse lo haría de una manera más rápida e indolora, no a manos de una loca que quien sabe cuánto dolor le haría pasar antes de eso.

– ¡Pero Soul! Ya es momento de que yo también aporte a nuestra movilización, ¿Qué pasa si un día no quieres manejar la moto, o estás muy herido como para hacerlo? ¿Haber? – Y Soul estaba seguro, que con Maka Albarn era imposible discutir, pues siempre sacaba argumentos de los lugares más rebuscados y extraños.

– Si se llega a dar el caso. Que casualmente no ha pasado en todo el tiempo que llevamos de ser compañeros. Pues hay veremos cómo lo solucionamos – Zanjo mientras caminaba distraído hacia su habitación, dejando a su técnica con la palabra en la boca en la sala.

– ¡Soul! – Bramó la chica siguiéndolo a su habitación, si el chico no quería ayudarla a las buenas, pues a las malas tendría que ser. – Si no me enseñas… ¡te juro que hasta un niño de tres años razonará más que tu después de los Maka-chops que te daré! – Gritó frente a la puerta del chico, y el efecto fue instantáneo, pues esta se abrió de golpe revelando al muchacho, quien le devolvió la mirada con expresión ausente.

– ¿Cuándo empezamos?

…

Y ahora helos aquí, ambos en un carro que Spirit amablemente les había conseguido, con Maka a punto de perder los nervios desde el asiento del conductor, y Soul pasándosela bomba desde el de copiloto.

– ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso Evans? – Espetó Maka al notar la risita contenida del chico, quien se entretenía jugando con el retrovisor en un vano intento de alejar su atención de la chica.

– Na-nada – Murmuró conteniendo la risa que ya se le empezaba a escapar – Es solo que siempre me han parecido curiosos estos objetos, ¿a ti no? – Al ver la expresión asesina de su técnica, decidió rectificar: – Ok, vale. No es tan difícil Maka, solo tienes que soltar el acelerador un momento, pisar el otro pedal y hacer el cambio. Todo en un momentito, pues si no se te apagará el carro, ¿a que no es tan duro? – Terminó con una sonrisa torcida, que solo crispo aun más a su técnica.

– ¡¿Te das cuenta que es la decima vez que se me apaga el carro… en menos de media hora? ¿Eso no te da una idea? – Bramó con rabia, dirigiendo su mirada a la palanca de cambios, como si esta tuviera la culpa de todos sus males.

Soul suspiro intentando serenarse, pues la risa nuevamente había venido y más fuerte que antes. Miro la mano de su técnica en la palanca y una rápida idea cruzó su mente, sonrió torcidamente, a veces podía ser tan _cool._

– Mira, hagamos esto. Tu práctica con los pedales, y yo te ayudo con los cambios, ¿de acuerdo? – Propuso, colocando su mano gentilmente sobre la de su amiga, quien se sonrojo en el acto.

– De-de acuerdo… – Murmuró cohibida, para luego comenzar con el martirio de nuevo.

1, 2, 3… ¡rum! Y de una sacudida, el carro de volvió a apagar, producto de un cambio mal hecho.

– ¡Soul!

– ¿Y ahora que hice? – Exclamó el chico asustado.

– ¡Me pusiste nerviosa y por eso perdí el control! – Acusó la chica, y el peliblanco no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente. Había dado en el clavo.

– Así que… ¿te pongo nerviosa? – Susurró bajito acercándose peligrosamente a su técnica, quien a cada movimiento del chico se iba alejando más, hasta que el reducido espacio se le acabó, y termino dándose de espalda con la puerta del conductor.

– So-Soul… ¿Qué crees que…? – Mas las palabras murieron en su boca, pues los labios de su arma se habían encargado de sellarlos, en un dulce beso.

Al notar que su amiga le correspondía el beso, Soul paso sus manos como pudo por la cintura de su compañera y la atrajo mas a él, intentando profundizar el beso. Maka suspiró contra el beso y pasó sus manos por el cuello de su arma, acariciando su cuello en el proceso.

Al empezar a escasear el aire, ambos se separaron. Maka con un sonrojo muy notorio, y Soul con uno un poco más discreto, pero eso sí, ambos con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros.

– Creo que… podría enseñarte más a menudo como conducir… – Susurró Soul juntando sus frentes.

– Me parece una excelente idea…

* * *

Un momento que se me ocurrió pensando en mis inminentes clases de manejo xD aunque con un profesor como Soul, ¡iria encantada! ahahaha :) Es one-shot se lo dedico enteramente a Cup, quien fue mi review #80 en mi conjunto de drabbles: Soul Eater ¡Horóscopo! :D aunque si llegaste aquí y lo leíste completo, ¡gracias por leer! *corre en circulos* De igual forma, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguieron y comentaron mi conjunto de drabbles :) sus últimos reviews me encantaron! *Hace reverencia*

Espero disfruten del momento SoulxMaka :D un momento divertido y lleno de amor! Como a veces me gusta describir xD

Pronto tendré listo el sexto capítulo de "Entrenando al corazón" y me vino a la mente un proyecto nuevo! *Señala sección de proyectos en perfil* Pero será cuando acabe ese fic xP. Dado que el lunes entro a semestre regular de universidad, es probable que me empiezen a ver poco por aquí T_T (solo en historias, procurare seguir comentando en las historias que sigo :D)

Un saludo a todo el que llegue hasta aquí! :D los reviews son bonitos y simétricos, y me hacen querer escribir más x3!

Mi muñeca anda mejorando~ así que me dedicaré a actualizar mis fics de aquí a antes del lunes x3!

Kabegami~


End file.
